mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape
The Escape (Italian: La fuga) is the first episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis There is a big celebration in the castle. The King and Queen are in the great hall receiving the dignitaries of the court, nobles from far away, as well as commoners who have come to pay homage and bring gifts for the birth of princess Kindra who is sleeping peacefully in a cradle next to queen. Also, the four elemental knights, Earth Knight, Water Knight, Fire Knight and Air Knight have arrived to pay their respects to the child. The knights are holding their gifts and waiting impatiently for the fifth and last elemental knight, the Light Knight, who regardless of his name, is always late. The Great Chamberlain announces the arrival of King Brion and his court. King Brion is the king of the forest which surrounds the castle. He is a good nature, good-hearted, but talkative toad (frog). His following is composed of the forest animals decked out like noble knights. Among those we see a collie, Sir Sean Braveheart, as well as five firefly-like fairies which, ignoring all good manners, immediately fly to the princess's cradle. Kindra immediately awakens, and when she sees the fairies, she squeals with pleasure. However, the celebration and the happiness of those present is then interrupted by Maya's arrival. She is both very beautiful and very cruel, evil, mean and villainous. Maya complains to the king about not having invited her, and with that, gives the princess a most dreadful “gift.” She proceeds to conjure a terrible curse on the little princess, designed so that after princess Kindra reaches her sixteenth year, she will be destined to prick herself with a spindle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep, and with her, all of the subjects throughout the entire kingdom. Maya then disappears in a burst of flames, however the Light Knight, who is the very last to put forth a gift, manages to alter the curse. The princess will not sleep forever, but will rather be awakened by a prince's kiss. In the meantime, in a dazzling palace made of ice far to the North, the king is celebrating the fifth birthday of his son, prince Rakhal. In the midst of the celebration however, the palace is attacked by Magic, Tanatos, Barbarian and Stermino, the wicked forces of evil and their vile army. When, after having destroyed the city, they enter the royal palace, Maya joins them and is about to snatch the little prince. However, Rakhal is carried to safety by Cordall, the large snow leopard. For this, she absolutely goes mad with anger, losing her temper and then conjures up another curse such that Little Rakhal will never grow bigger, but will instead always remain a little 5-year-old child forever. Fortunately, while his companions are chasing away the wicked forces of evil, the Light Knight is able to change this curse as well so that when the little prince meets and kisses the princess, he too becomes normal again. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * The Elemental Knights 'Supporting' * Cordall * Fairies 'The Kingdom of King Brion' * The Great Chamberlain * The King and Queen * King Brion 'The Kingdom of Driftland' * The Count and Countess 'Villains' * Maya (in forms of a dragon and hawk) * Stermino * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes Category:Series premieres